


Panther Bites

by Shinimegami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Love Bites, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinimegami/pseuds/Shinimegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine's a terrible distraction and flirt and Kise likes him that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panther Bites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndWeMutate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndWeMutate/gifts).



> Done as a Christmas gift to my friend Kei! Done from the prompt "Bite Me".

Kise smirked as he followed his team down the hallway to the stadium locker room assigned to them. He'd be playing Aominecchi again tonight in this year's Inter High, but this year was going to be a lot different than last. For one, he fully intended in Kaijou winning this year, and for another…things between him and Touou's power forward were a lot different than before. 

It'd been almost a year since they'd both confessed their feelings for one another, and the result was a whirlwind relationship that passed up every single expectation Kise had ever had. Sure, Aominecchi had his moments when he acted like a big jerk still, but when they were alone he was sweet, caring, loving…and actually kind of romantic at times. Some of it surprised Kise at first, given how he was _used_ to seeing Aominecchi behave, but he loved all of those little things his now boyfriend hid away from the rest of the world. He considered himself rather privileged to see them. 

Another thing their relationship gave them was a sense of freedom. That sounded odd from the outside, Kise was sure, considering one of the things he wanted the least was being tied down and…being in a relationship was almost the very definition of such, at least according to some. But that was the beauty of it. When it came to games between their teams, he didn't have to worry about bruised egos or strained pasts. He could play Aominecchi and the rest with everything he had, no regrets. Sure, their past hadn't stopped him in that before, but the heartache that had resulted the last time would no longer follow. He and Aominecchi could play as hard as they wanted and still leave the stadium with their fingers threaded together, playfully but all at the same time seriously reminding the other that the next time they would would be the one to win. Neither had to leave with a hole in their heart, and that gave a sense of freedom that was rather difficult for Kise to ever fully put into words. He didn't have to hold back, because Aominecchi truly knew how he felt.

Continuing down the hall, following the third years and now some of the new first years, Kise let himself get lost in these thoughts as they made their way through the hall as a team, dodging the crowds gathered here for the Inter High. He could tell his classmates were tense, but for some reason Kise felt a deep calm instead. There was a lot riding on this game, sure, but he'd gotten stronger, and he wasn't about to let Touou beat them again. Not a chance. 

However, his train of thought was broken as a hissed "Oi, Kise" came from behind him, causing Kaijou's ace to turn around, spotting Aomine in his red and black Touou jacket, smirking at him. Kise raised an eyebrow but said nothing, looking back at his team who didn't seem to notice that he'd been called out to, continuing onto their assigned locker room. He'd catch up with them in a moment. Instead he approached his boyfriend, looking a bit confused, knowing that usually before any games like this they stayed separate, with their teams, at least until the end of the night. 

"Aominecchi, what are you-" Before Kise could finish his question, he grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him into an empty, somewhat dark side hallway in a lightning fast motion that could only be accomplished by Aomine Daiki. Before any of it had registered, Kise found himself pressed up against a wall, caged against it as Aomine leaned in close with a smirk that Kise could only describe as predatory as he propped himself up against the wall with one arm. 

Instead of looking distressed or upset, Kise merely smirked back, his eyes narrowing playfully. 

"Trying to intimidate me before a game? You know that's not fair, Daiki." 

Aomine snorted in response. "Please. You know even if I could, that's not how I work." 

"So why the ambush?" 

Aomine didn't respond verbally to his question. Instead, he gave him another predatory look before leaning in. What was happening didn't hit Kise until he felt teeth on his neck, Aomine taking in a patch of skin right along the side of his neck and gently biting and sucking hard enough that he knew there was no way it wouldn't leave a mark. 

Kise was almost too surprised, too paralyzed by how bold Aomine was being to push him away. Instead, he gave a gasp, one hand moving to clutch at the red and black of Aomine's track jacket, the other moving upwards to thread through his soft, navy hair. It was so damn hard, but he'd managed to keep himself from moaning, and by some miracle, keep himself from moving to wrap a leg around Aominecchi and keep him close even though he desperately, _desperately_ wanted to. 

Everything about this single moment was just as intense as any game against each other. Kise's skin prickled with goosebumps, and his eyes drifted shut as Aomine marked him, all lips, teeth, and tongue working over his neck in his chosen spot. At this point, it was becoming harder and harder not to moan, Kise having to bite his lower lip to stifle any sound that wanted to make its way out. Not only did he not want to be found, but he didn't want to give Aomine the satisfaction. Not yet, anyway. They'd see about that after their game. 

When Aomine finally pulled away from his neck, Kise got another smirk in return, Aomine's hand coming to move up underneath his chin, gently guiding his head to turn to the side so he could admire his handiwork. Kise would never admit to it, but at this point he was desperately trying to catch his breath. Before he could do so to speak again, Aomine leaned in and murmured in his ear. 

"I just thought our game would be even more interesting if you played it while wearing a love bite from the ace of the other team." 

With that, Kise lifted a hand and half heartedly hit Aomine in the shoulder, causing the power forward to move back and grin at him with a chuckle. "You're terrible," Kise breathed. "If you think this is going to be enough to throw me off for the game…" 

"Hey, I wouldn't have done it if I thought that would be the case." Aomine replied. "I know you'll come at me with everything you've got on the court." 

The smirk returned on Aomine's face and Kise couldn't help but give one of his own right back. 

"Then you can take me home and come at me with everything you've got in bed." 

"Flirt." 

"Hey, you knew what you signed on for." 

Kise wasn't sure he could argue with that, even if he wanted to. Besides, he knew he could be just as big of a tease as Aominecchi was being when he wanted. Maybe he'd get an example of that later tonight. Maybe. He hadn't decided yet. 

Instead of replying, however, Kise reached up and threaded his fingers through soft, dark blue strands again and pulled Aomine into a kiss. This one was a little less heat and a little more loving, but Aomine seemed perfectly content with that idea the whole way through, melting against him just a little in response. 

When their lips parted Kise sighed, gently toying with Aomine's hair for a moment before speaking. "We should probably get back to our teams. We'll be starting pretty soon." 

Aomine sighed as well in response before leaning in and pecking him on the lips one more time before pulling away. "Yeah. I'll see you out there."

Kise stayed against the wall a moment, watching as Aominecchi backed away and turned, making his way toward the other hallway before calling to him. "I'm not going to lose this time, Daiki." 

Aomine paused and looked over his shoulder, shooting him another grin. "We'll see about that." 

Such a jerk. 

But he was his jerk. 

Once Aomine had retreated back to Touou's assigned locker room, Kise straightened out his slightly mussed hair and made his way out of the side hallway, hurrying to Kaijou's locker room where his team was already gathered and getting ready. When he entered, they all paused, giving him confused looks, probably wondering where he'd wandered off to. 

"Um…senpai…" A first year spoke up, catching his attention. "Where were you? And what happened to the side of your neck?" 

"He probably got attacked by a fangirl on his way to the locker room." Nakamura snorted in the background. Kise couldn't help but smile at that. 

"Mm…something like that."

If anything, he'd describe Aominecchi as more of a predatory panther, but no one else needed to know that, did they?


End file.
